Diminuendo
by HadezPKMN
Summary: Raven Stone has been an outcast his entire life, until one day it's broken. His inner demons surface and exact his revenge, but his own self is trapped. When the demons finally release control, a voice gives him a new chance at life. Can he keep the demons at bay, or will they rise and hurt his new friends?


Diminuendo

All throughout the house, only screams and maniacal laughter were heard that night.

Raven Stone has claimed his last victim.

_Four months earlier_

It was a morning in February like any other. The sun shone brightly over the little town of Tucson, Arizona. The desert birds sung, and the occasional hawk was seen flying across the sky.

Raven had just woken up and was getting ready to drive to school. He was an average height junior in high school. His hair was jet black and usually covering both his eyes. He was very skinny and was the center of attention. Unwanted attention at that. The most distinct part about him, if he was ever to show a person, was his eyes. They were a bright silvery color, the kind of color a cat's eyes would be if they were blind, but Raven could see fine.

He put on some baggy jeans and an A7X shirt, grabbed his keys, and went to his truck.

He owned a dark blue 2001 Suburban. It was his father's last gift to him before he left him. He remembered that day, his mom had just been murdered by those bastard rapists, and his dad couldn't take the pain. He had said, "Son, this is for you to have until you live no more." His voice was calm and smooth and reassuring, but Raven knew otherwise. He tried to stop the old man, but it was futile. He was talking to the dead.

Raven cleared his head started up the truck, and drove himself the 5 miles to school and prepared for his dreaded day of ridicule.

His school day started off with the regular harassing from the seniors about his eyes, which he would just shrug off. Then came chemistry class. We had a project due, and, being the 'egghead,' as everyone calls him, he was, he got an A+.

The rest of the day until lunch was uneventful. Lunch rolled around, and none other than the one who ridiculed him were waiting for him to exit his classroom.

They brought him to a secluded spot of the school.

There were three of them. One was the largest wrestler at the school, another, a defensive lineman for the football team, and the last was the captain of the football team.

"Well, Raven, it's about time you got what you deserve." The punch was clean and right to the boy's head, knocking him out immediately. While he was out, all three of them began kicking him all over his body, busting his nose, breaking a couple ribs, and finally, slamming his head to the pavement.

Raven awoke a few hours later to find himself laying in a pool of his own blood. He picked himself up and brushed off the dirt. He was used to the beatings by now, they were an occurrence every other day now. The final school bell rang and he walked himself, albeit slowly, to his truck, but what he saw would change his life forever. The three that were the bane of his existence, were in his truck, driving away with it.

He felt his spirit break as he watch them drive out of the parking lot. It broke even further as he saw them drive it into a ditch, tears welling up in his silver eyes.

What he saw next shattered his entire spirit to smithereens, like glass after a wrecking ball went through it. They had taken a lighter and set fire to the truck. The only thing to remind him of his dad was going up in smoke.

That was his last day he was ever seen again.

_One month later_

The captain of the football team, Jared Young, entered the abandoned home. He had received a letter telling him to go to this address, that, "I will be waiting for you."

As he entered, he felt something graze across his back. When he turned, his world went into pitch black darkness.

Jared awoke several minutes later. When he tried to rub his head, he found his wrist were bound to something, as well as his feet. Quiet, crazy laughter met his ears. "Hehehe. Welcome to your death bed, Jared."

He recognized that voice, "Raven! Let me go you freak!"

The black haired boy walked into the jock's view. He was disturbing, cuts along his neck, and down his arms. Scars riddled his body. Bones showed through areas where skin had been ripped clean off. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY SHOULD I SET YOU FREE!"

Jared had expected him to look terrible, but this was far from where he thought the boy would be. "Wh-wh-what h-happened?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead, he began walking forward, pulling a scalpel out of his pocket and a crazy smile gracing his lips. "Oh, you don't need to know that, after all, It's about time you got what you deserved," he said, saying exactly what Jared had said that day a month ago.

Jared couldn't move. He felt the tip of the blade graze his chest, then, nothing, he felt it go in. It was surreal, he couldn't feel it, he was too shocked by what was going on. He was about to die, the freak was still alive and in terrible shape... and it was al his fault. This realization was suddenly interrupted as he felt his chest being opened, eliciting a scream of pain. "Finally, it would have been so boring if you had died before the fun started," Raven said.

The black haired boy began his work. He held open the chest, and began to cut apart organs in the body. Out comes the intestines first.

_Subconscious_

Raven awoke in a room of just white. "Where... Where am I?"

A figure shimmered into existence, "You are in the recesses of your mind while your real self is possessed. It is now controlled by a demon, and it is exacting your revenge for you."

Raven wanted to run, run from the figure, run from the demon, run form life. He wanted to run from himself. He was a monster and he knew it.

He fell to his knees and broke down crying. "Why? Why must this happen to me? I'm forced to take all those beatings, all those hateful words, and now this. I... I can't... No! I will not be like my coward of a father! I will live through this hate and rebuild my life... I hope."

_Real world_

By now, the possessed Raven had brought out a bigger knife, and removed the stomach. Next, he grabbed the ribs with is bare hands, and began to snap them, one by one.

Jared could do nothing but yell the entire time. He prayed for death to come, to be merciful. Yet it never did. He just kept bleeding out while the deranged boy mutilated his organs.

Raven had removed every organ but the lungs and heart. He reached out and dug his hand between the lungs taking hold of the heart, getting a scream in response. He looked into the jock's eyes... and squeezed. The possessed boy watched as the life left the other boy's eyes, feeling pleasure from watching the soul leave the body.

He removed his hand and began to clean up, he still had 2 more guests to invite over.

_Three months later_

It had been three months since the disappearance of Jared, and 1 month since Ryan, the school defensive lineman, had gone missing. In a neighborhood just 5 miles from the school, screams of a young man were heard in the abandoned house.

The noise went on for what seemed like hours to those who lived near. Then silence. Raven had claimed his last victim.

Some will say they saw a bright light that lasted for about three seconds, the people in the houses closest would say they heard a gunshot, and a lone passerby will say he heard two distinct voices, one, a teen male and the other, an adult female, but nobody will really know the truth.

A/N: Well, that was fun to write, I also had written this for an english writing and got a pretty good grade on it too. Yes, I will be continuing it, yes it will still be very dark, and yes, revelations await. So, until next time!


End file.
